My Feelings For You
by weirdmind
Summary: A girl's thoughts on Takuya Kanbara and her feelings for him.
1. What I need most

Summary: Takuya's sixteen and he has a girlfriend. This is just a thought on what the girl might think about their relationship.

A/N: This is just a weird thing that had been in my mind for a while. The girl in the story really has nothing to do with Digimon Frontier; it's just my crazy imagination. Anyway, enjoy and review please!

I took out a bag and went out of the house, waiting for you, of course. As usual, you were late, but I guess I'm so used to it that I don't even mind anymore. While waiting, I looked at the bracelet that you gave me for my birthday. It's really pretty and I love it, even if you did say that it's not worth much. Did you think I care? All I knew was that it was a special present from you. You're always broke, I know. But you saved up to buy me something for my birthday, and that was what made me really treasure the bracelet. I wear it every single day… I wonder if you noticed.

"Hara!" I heard you shouting to me. You rushed towards me, panting. Stupid Takuya, you probably ran all the way to my house again, when you know you need your strength for your soccer match.

"I'm so sorry. I fell asleep and didn't really notice the time and the next thing I know, I was already late to meet up with you…" You continued saying something, but I wasn't really listening. I was actually very worried. You've always been tired lately, and I don't think that's a good sign.

"Takuya, you're not late to meet up with me. You're actually late for your soccer match." I pointed out, but you just looked at me and smiled. It was typical of you to think about me first than about any other things. I know that's why your friends really like you… It's because you're loyal, and you think about friends first and then yourself. But you can be awfully shy at times; I still remember the way you confessed your feelings to me.

"Let's hurry," you said as your hand grabbed mine. Your hand is always so warm and it always makes me so comfortable. I quickened my steps to keep up with your speed, which was unusually fast. You do tend to be a bit stubborn at times, and that drives Kouji mad, I noticed. You and he are so different that it's almost freaky. I often wondered how you could get along with him so well. You also get along with Izumi, a cheerful girl. I used to think she fancy you, but now I realized that it's just because she looks up to you. I'm not surprised; you are a very good friend. People couldn't ask for possibly someone better.

We finally arrived at the field, and you left me to join with you teammates, not without asking whether I would be okay by myself. I nodded and smiled. This conversation is a thing we have every time you had to leave me alone somewhere to join your friends. It's sweet, but am I being a bother to you? I don't mind if you go off somewhere without telling me. I don't want you to feel like I need to know where you're going everyday like an overprotective woman.

"You're finally here, Hara!" Izumi, who had been there all along, said to me suddenly. She lead me to a comfortable spot and we sat there, talking about a few interesting things.

"How's your relationship with Takuya going?"

My relationship with you… it feels so odd talking about it sometimes. I haven't talked about being in love for such a long time already. I guess I was too afraid to open up, ever since the incident with Yoshiko happened. I was so heartbroken then and it hurts. I hated that feeling. It makes me want to cry all the time, like I'm weak. I hate crying because it just wastes all the water that I drank everyday. A stupid reason, I know. But somehow, I felt like you'll never break my heart like Yoshiko did, even if you do hurt my feelings occasionally. Whenever that happened, I try to understand you, and it always ended up to be my fault. Even so, you're the one who'll apologize first, always at the very day I was planning to do so.

"It's going alright…" I replied, blushing. Izumi glanced at me and laughed. She knew how shy I get when it comes to talking about that kind of thing. Her relationship with her boyfriend was going better, too, but I sensed a hint of boredom in her tone when she talked about the boy. Izumi's always like that. She said it was because none of the boys she went out with really understood her, and I maybe; just maybe, I know what she's going through. I felt that way too after months of going out with Yoshiko, but I was ready to give it a try. Not him, though. A few arguments and it was bye bye.

Suddenly, the whistle blew and the game started. I don't know much about soccer, so I asked Izumi to give me an explanation on every single thing that happened in one of your games. She's knowledgeable enough to do that. Izumi cheered loudly whenever your team scored a goal, and I would have done so too, if those cheerleaders would just stop shooting death glares at me. I don't know why they even bother to threaten me, it's not like they don't know that I'll come here to see you play again anyway. Izumi's a cheerleader too, but she's the only one who doesn't seem to be addicted to boys, especially jocks.

After a few minutes, the game ended, and you, being your usual self, came to me and smiled that extremely warming grin of yours. I congratulated you and told you that I can't really say anything about the way you play, since I know nothing about soccer. You shrugged and just told me not to mind. I can't help but feel guilty. You used not to know anything about netball either, but because I'm in the school's netball team, you learnt and know all the rules by heart. Me? I tried, but it's just no use.

After celebrating for quite a while, you walked me home. I told you not to mind, since my house isn't even located on your way to yours, but you insisted anyway. Arguing any further won't change your decision, so I just went with you.

"Hey, Hara… Do you hate me?" You asked me. I was quite taken aback, but it occurred to me that you just asked that out of pure curiosity.

"No, I don't." I replied.

You smiled to yourself. "I was worried that you might hate me because, well, I might not understand you as well as Yoshiko did…" Why did you say that? I didn't think that it was possible for someone to understand me better than you do.

"I think you understand me more than Yoshiko ever did!" I said, my voice turning encouraging all of a sudden. You looked at me thankfully.

"We're here." I felt so stupid. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that I was already home. Muttering a goodbye, I walked slowly to my house before you hugged me tight from behind.

"You know… someone told me that I wasn't treating you right, and I was so worried that you might hate me. I'm always late for everything and I can be very naïve at times, so…" I didn't let you continue. I put one of my fingers on your lips to stop you from saying anything else.

"I think you're perfect, Takuya. And I don't mind you being late or naïve. In fact, I never want you to change." I told you. And, at that exact moment when you kissed me on the cheeks, I realized that it was true. I would never want you to change… I like you just the way you are, and having you around is just what I needed most.

A/N: How's that? I hope you don't hate it too badly… No flames please. And I might continue this if I'm ever in the mood. Oh, and by the way, I adore reviews!


	2. Confessions

Summary: Wondering how exactly Takuya confessed? Here's Hara's point of view.

A/N: Looks like my imagination isn't over yet! Anyways, enjoy!

I woke up really early the next morning, and the first thing that I did was touch my cheeks, which still felt hot from the incident yesterday. I was really glad that my parents were on a honeymoon for three whole weeks, or else they would have noticed that I was blushing the whole day. While I was having breakfast, I chuckled because I just remembered the day you told me that your true feelings. You were so nervous that day, and you weren't acting like yourself at all.

I thought it would be another normal day except for the fact that I woke up really early, around 6 o'clock. I took an extra long and relaxing bath, which made up for the loads of work that our teacher gave us that week. After that, I wore the school uniform, grabbed my school bag and slipped on a pair of shoes and dashed out of the house. The trip from my house to school took about fifteen minutes and when I arrived, almost everyone was already there. I made my way to my table, right beside yours.

"Good morning, Takuya!" I greeted you cheerfully. You smiled at me and greeted me back. You and I had been best friends ever since the day Yoshiko left me. When I was sad, you were the one that cheered me up and made me laugh, even though I knew that I was being so pathetic at the time, crying over someone that didn't really care about me. Kouji and Izumi were talking with you, but you hardly paid any attention to them and looked really uncomfortable. In fact, I could almost feel you panicking when I sat beside you. I heard Izumi let out a sigh, and dragged you from your seat, mumbling something incoherent.

I didn't know why I felt so curious, but I stared at you, Izumi and Kouji the whole time. Izumi appeared to be telling you off while Kouji had an uninterested look plastered on his face, like he couldn't be bothered with whatever Izumi was talking about. He looked almost… bored. But what interested me the most was the expression on your face. You still looked nervous and that was not normal. I know you well enough to know that you don't get nervous easily. After what seemed like ages, you finally returned to your seat and sat, sighing.

"Are you okay? You look…peculiar…for some reason." I said, careful not to strike a nerve. You must have forgotten that I was there, because the panic returned to your face and it looked pale.

"Uh…Did I do something to you?" I asked when I noticed that you were acting weird again. You shook your head and forced a smile, but that made me feel worse. Did I do something to hurt your feelings? You don't seem to be as friendly as before.

"Hara, I need to talk to you about some-" Just as you said that, the bell rang and Mr. Yutaka, our class teacher, entered the room. He scolded the class because of the deafening noise that we made and then started teaching seriously. You kept quiet through the whole lesson, not even opening your mouth to grumble when Mr. Yutaka gave us homework.

By the time history lesson was over and you still hadn't recovered to your normal self, I was starting to get worried. Were you sick? Did you eat something that was bad for your health? Izumi wasn't looking worried at all, though. In fact, she looked kind of annoyed at you.

"Hey, Hara?" You said suddenly, surprising me. I turned my attention to you. You gulped and started talking really fast. It took me quite a while to understand what you were really talking about.

"I was wondering if you're, well, seeing someone… You know, a, well, a boy, of course. But I'm not interfering or anything… I…I-I just…" You stopped to catch your breath and I frowned slightly. Not because I was mad at you, I was just wondering why you asked the question. I shook my head and you were about to say something before…

"Hey, Takuya! Come here for a sec!" We looked behind us and saw your soccer club's captain. You apologized rather quickly and went towards him. I could hear you complaining silently to yourself while you were walking.

"Honestly, he's hopeless when it comes to girls." I didn't notice Izumi standing beside me, staring at you out of the corner of her eye. I didn't get what she was saying then. So the reason you were acting so weird that day was because of a girl? That would explain a lot, but why did I feel upset? It wasn't like I liked you as more than just a friend, right? Or so I thought.

"Takuya has a crush on a girl?" I asked, sounding more curious than I intended to.

"More or less, yeah." If I had been paying more attention, I would have noticed that Izumi was trying to read the expression on my face. Unfortunately for her, I'm pretty good at not letting my feelings show. I smiled at her, even though I was feeling so terrible inside. Izumi, a bit disappointed, told me that you didn't have the guts to tell the girl how you really felt. She also told me that she had forced you into telling that particular girl today, but I wasn't really listening. For some reason, I found the book in my hands much more interesting than the thing that she was talking about.

Looking back, I guess I was pretty stupid not to realize that I had feelings for you and that Izumi was talking about me the whole time. When she had finished complaining about how much of a coward you were, I was cursing the girl you liked in my mind for reasons that I can't quite put my fingers on. By the time you had returned to your table, I wasn't talking much and so were you but for reasons that were different from mine.

After half a day at school, the bell indicating that it was time to go back home rang, and I went out of the class. I heard you running to catch up with me.

"Hey, wait up." You said. I slowed down a little at first before coming to a complete stop. I waited patiently as you walked towards me.

"What's the rush?" You asked me when I started walking again. I didn't really know why I was walking so fast that day; all I cared about was arriving home in time for dinner and maybe help my mom out with cooking or something, so I shrugged.

"Hara, I need to tell you something." You said it so seriously that I couldn't help but wonder what you wanted to talk about. You stopped walking so I did so too, looking at you straight in the eye. I don't think that it was such a good idea because you averted my gaze when I did that.

"What is it, Takuya?" I asked, but I partly knew what you were going to say back. About the girl that you had a crush on, of course. You probably just want to ask me for some advice on how to confront her. As a friend, I thought that it would be a good idea to help you out, so I waited as you struggled to find the right words to form a sentence. It took quite a while and I was about to tell you that I knew about that girl when you suddenly blurted something out.

"Hara, I like you! As in more than just a friend! I guess the real way to say this is… I love you…" Your voice trailed off as you lowered your head and stared at the ground. I was so surprised that I gaped at you. When Izumi told me about that girl, I didn't even imagine that it was me. Even now, I could hardly believe that it's true. It's just too good to be true. But when you said that to me, I was having mixed feelings. Sure, I was happy that you felt that way about me, and I think I felt something about you too, but there was also doubt and the inability to trust.

It occurred to me then that maybe I wasn't ready for a new relationship. I was still too scared, too afraid that I would be let down again, but I quickly got that out of my thoughts. Maybe I wasn't ready for a relationship with another boy, but if it's with you… After all, you've been with me all the time, right? You were always there for me when I felt depressed and you never ignored me, not once.

You were probably thinking that I would turn away and leave you alone, because you were staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. You were blushing madly, and I was too.

"Takuya… I can't say that I'm really prepared for this," You looked quite disheartened and sad, but you tried to hide it as I continued, "And maybe I won't be the most amazing thing that has ever happened to you, but you know what? I'm willing to give it a try. Just promise me that you won't do the same thing that he did…" The second I finished talking you looked so happy that I was sure that you would scream, but you didn't, of course. You tried to give me a hug, but before your arms even touched me, you stopped.

"Should I?" You asked, smiling sheepishly. I couldn't help but laugh at your behavior.

"Sure, if you really want to." You grinned and gave me a big hug. At that time, I felt like I wanted time to stay still so that it would last forever. It didn't, but I guess you can't expect so many good things to happen to you in one day. All I know was, you loved me. You really do… and I do too…

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Thank you so much for the reviews! And thanks to Naruto-Yoh for the suggestion. About the plot, I'll put it in the next few chapters. Please don't expect me to update early like this often… I just can't get this out of my mind. Review please!


End file.
